Setsuna Meioh
Setsuna Meiou was the civilian identity of Sailor Pluto, and appeared in the anime and manga series. Personality As Sailor Pluto, she guarded the Space-Time Door, and she originally could not leave her post, which left her very lonely. However, Neo Queen Serenity allowed her to leave her post to help the other Senshi of the Outer Solar System during the events of the Sailor Moon S season, and she was reincarnated as an adult in the present time during the Death Busters arc, where she took on the identity of Setsuna Meiou, a K.O. University student studying physics. Setsuna dreamed of being a designer one day. She was good friends with Chibiusa and Diana, and was also very close to Hotaru Tomoe after the end of the Death Busters crisis. In the manga she lived in a house with Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, and Hotaru in the Dead Moon arc and Stars arc. In the musicals Setsuna was much less serious and more playful, to the extent that she would make jokes with the Three Lights and Usagi. At one point Usagi compared Setsuna to her mother. Family Chibiusa's incantation to activate her Key of Space-Time referred to a "Time Guardian" and "the father of the guardian, Chronos," which has led some fans to speculate that Sailor Pluto was the time guardian and the daughter of Chronos. In the manga, Sailor Pluto also made several references to being the daughter of Chronos, and in Act 19, King Endymion told Sailor Venus that Pluto "carries the blood of the god in charge of time, Cronos." Setsuna became part of an adoptive family with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru when they took up residence together. Relationships Fan Canon In fan canon, Sailor Pluto and King Endymion are a popular couple due to some fans' interpretations of comments made by Sailor Pluto about Endymion in the manga. The idea of Pluto being in love with Endymion was mentioned in some of the musicals, especially in the song "Onna no Ronsou." Setsuna being Mamoru in drag is a long running meme/online gag that came from the alt.fan.sailor-moon newsgroup. SeraMyu In the musicals, Setsuna was played by Miwa Hosoki, Rei Saitou, Yuki Kamiya, Seiko Nakazawa, Teruyo Watanabe, Yuuko Hosaka, Yukiko Nakae, and Miho Yokoi. Trivia *Setsuna has a mortal fear of cockroaches. *Her civilian first name has the same Japanese pronunciation as the Buddhist term meaning "split second". *The word "setsuna" can sound like "setsunai" (切ない), which means "painful" in Japanese. Some fans have speculated that her name in the English dub, "Trista" (derived from the Latin "triste," meaning "sad"), was chosen to take advantage of this pun. *Setsuna was the only Solar System Senshi in the anime to invent a civilian identity for herself rather than have one before becoming a Senshi. *In 1998, Irwin released a line of Senshi of the Outer Solar System dolls well before Sailor Moon S aired in North America. On the boxes of the Sailor Pluto dolls, she was given the civilian name "Celia."